


Part 1: Southern Air Temple

by whydodis



Series: Avatar: The Parts Unseen [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydodis/pseuds/whydodis
Summary: This series will explore what happened between episodes and in the moments the cameras weren't rolling. Let's just say the Gaang bonded in more ways than one.This story occurs in Season 1: Episode 3 after the exploration of the Southern Air Temple.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: The Parts Unseen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922278
Kudos: 11





	Part 1: Southern Air Temple

It had been a rough day for the Gaang. Their arrival at the Southern Air Temple had been marred after discovering Gyatso's body, and everyone was feeling down. But Aang, ever energetic and positive, found his light again. "Well, this isn't what I wanted to find, but it still would be great to stay here for a night. C'mon! I'll show you guys to the dormitories!" said Aang.

Katara and Sokka looked at eachother and shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt to stay for a night, we're already here after all," said Katara. Aang led them across the temple, talking the whole way about customs and the way life used to be.

They finally got to a small tower. Aang led them inside. It looked largly untouched by the war and very comfortable. A big bed, plush seating, and beautiful curtains. "Katara, this is where girls stay when they visit the temple, as they aren't allowed in the monk housing," he said. He saw Sokka's face light up at the luxury of the room, Aang quickly said "Don't get too excited, Sokka. The monk housing is much simpler." 

Aang showed her where to find everything and how to use the bath, "See, just turn this and it'll source water straight from the hot spring!" he said. Katara barely hid her excitement as she sent them on their way for the night. You don't get a hot bath in the south pole very often...

Aang led Sokka a good ways away from the tower suite to the monk dorms built into the cliff face. They made their way inside and into a pretty large room with four beds and not much else.

"This is where I live! Or... lived I guess." Aang said. "Are you sure you want to stay in here, Aang? We can stay in another room if you want," said Sokka. "No, I want to, I have so many good memories here. It was me and three other monks in this room. We had the craziest of times." Aang replied.

"Alright, let's hit the hot spring!" said Aang. He bolted out of the room and down the hall, with Sokka chasing right after. It kept going further into the mountain side till they seemed to be quite far inside. There they found it: a big natural pool filled with geo-thermal steamy water, with a long row of showers along the edge, with what looked like cushions on the ground by each shower.

Without pausing to look back, Aang stripped and jumped in. Sokka turned his back to the pool as he undressed, feeling a little shy. Being the only guy at the tribe, he had never been naked in front of anyone before. He quickly got in before Aang might be able to catch a glipse. 

When he got in the water, he was horrified when he realized he was starting to get hard. He had never been in a hot spring before, and the heat felt amazing. It also wasn't helping that he hadn't been able to masturbate in the whole week they'd been on this journey. Thankfully the water was bubbly enough that he was confident that Aang wouldn't notice.

They relaxed for a while and talked about the way things were at the temple before the Fire Nation. Aang suddenly said "Alright, we gotta get out! Can't stay in here too long." Sokka was relieved that his boner had gone down and was just a semi now, and was glad to get out, he was sweating pretty hard from the heat.

Aang got out first and walked towards the shower. It was the first time seeing him fully naked. He was surprised to see his arrow tattoos went up the back of his thighs and seemed to converge right where his balls would be. He thought how painful that tattoo would be and put it from his mind. While thinking about this he forgot his shame and fear for a moment and got out of the water and started walking to the showers.

He snapped out of it when Aang said "WHOA. Sokka! Your dick is HUGE." Sokka quickly covered his manhood with his hands and blushed. Though as he made contact with his dick he felt it begin to harden again. "Wait what's the matter?" Aang said. Sokka now realized that Aang was facing him and was fully hard himself, already under the shower washing off. 

"Uhhh isn't this weird to you? MEN don't look at other men's penises!" said Sokka trying to sound more sure of himself than he was. "And you're hard as a rock, and you're not even hiding it!" he said.

Aang let out a huge laugh and said "You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, we all have them! And yeah I'm hard, I feel like I haven't cum ages! Wow, a hundred years now that I think about it!" said Aang, as he started stroking his dick under the shower.

Sokka quickly looked away "Aang! What are you doing!?" he said. Aang stopped touching himself and said "Sokka you're serious? Have you never masturbated before?". "Of COURSE I've m-masturbated before, I just don't do it infront of people!" Sokka stuttered, deeming it safe to look again. 

"Wow, really? That's crazy! We do this together all the time, especially after the hot springs," Aang said, "The monks taught us never to allow sexual energy to pent up, so we never go long without orgasming some way or another."

At this point, Sokka had made it to the showers and had started cleaning himself, but he was still rock hard from the contact earlier, and all this talk about orgasms... "Wow, that's so weird. But sounds kinda nice too. I've always had to hide it back home," said Sokka.

"Wow that sounds terrible. And boring... so you have to do it all yourself?" asked Aang. Sokka looked bewildered and replied "Myself? Of course I had to do it all myself, who else would do it? What do YOU guys do?" 

"We get each other off of course! It feels so much better when someone else does it," replied Aang, and he was stroking himself again, and Sokka hadn't bothered to say anything this time. "WHAT?! You guys jerked each other off?" Sokka screamed. "Oh, not usually," Aang replied, "It's usually blowjobs here. That's what those cushions are for by your feet, so our knees don't get scraped on the stone."

Sokka's eyes about bulged out of his head after hearing this. "You put each other's dicks in your mouths?! Isn't that kinda... gay?? Men don't do that." Sokka said. Aang replied "I don't know about that. We just help each other out. Besides, it's fun, and the cum usually tastes good too, depending on the person. I don't think it's really gay... I still like girls after all..." and he blushed thinking of Katara probably naked in bath on the other side of the temple, but didn't dare bring that up around Sokka. 

Sokka was still rock hard, and getting even harder just talking about this, his discomfort waning and his curiosity waxing. "Wait so you LIKE sucking dick?" he asked. Aang replied "Yeah! It's like a game to see how fast you can make someone cum. WOW your dick is even bigger hard! That's the biggest one I've ever seen. It's got to be 7 inches long! Can I suck it?"

Sokka covered it again, getting nervous. He was happy to hear his was big, though. He had never seen anyone elses besides Aang's, and his must've been 4-5 inches. "I don't know Aang. What is Katara finds out? And won't this make things weird between us?"

"Of course not!" Aang replied, "It's just getting off. And I won't tell Katara if you won't. Now I see why you're on edge all the time, you must never get off. You need to learn to relax! I bet I could get you to cum in no time at all."

Sokka looked down as his cock and it was throbbing now. He knew he had no choice: "Alright fine," he replied, and turned his body back towards Aang. Aang walked over a kneeled on the cushion. Sokka was nervous and looked away, and before he knew it he let out a loud groan as Aang took his entire cock in his mouth in one go. 

Sokka quickly looked down, and he saw Aang looking back at him, bobbing up and down on his cock, and his hands started exploring Sokka's body. One hand started running up his thigh, and another started playing with his balls. Sokka shuddered and let out a whimper. He had never lost control of his body like this before.

Aang picked up pace, and Sokka's groans matched it. Within a few moments, Aang felt Sokka's balls tighten in his hands. Sokka let out a huge groan and came inside Aang's mouth. He kept coming, wave after wave, and Aang had trouble keeping up with it all, as some dribbled down his chin. 

Aang took his mouth off Sokka's cock and licked his lips to get what he missed: "Wow I've never had anyone cum that much before! I guess we usually do this every day so not as much builds up." 

Sokka finally came down from his high and said "WOW you're good at that. That was so much better than what I do myself." He felt a little ashamed though and turned back away from Aang and started washing his body again. "I'm not going to do that to you though," Sokka said. 

"I wasn't expecting you to, after all you said earlier" laughed Aang "But I'm still getting off and you can't stop me." Sokka turned his head and saw that Aang was now furiously jerking off under the shower, and within a few moments had cum all over the wall with a massive moan. "Ahhhhhh much better," Aang said. 

They finished washing up, dressed, and headed back to their dorm for the night, Aang didn't seem to be bothered at all, but it was on Sokka's mind for days to come...


End file.
